


Vacaciones de Verano

by Voltik



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltik/pseuds/Voltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los habitantes de las Islas del Destino están preparándose para el gran festival anual. Todo parece ir bien pero parece que Sora no está tan interesado en participar como debería...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El verano había llegado a las Islas del destino, el cielo solía estar despejado la mayor parte del año, pero en esta época la presencia de las lluvias era bastante impredecible, algunas podían durar unas cuantas horas y otras incluso algunos días o semanas. En cuanto la intensidad, la mayoría era una simple llovizna pero otras llegaban a ser violentas tormentas. Sin embargo, en las islas la pesca era la actividad más importante y para hacerla era necesario un buen clima, las aguas podían volverse muy peligrosas. Por ello nunca se tomaba a la ligera el menor cambio en el cielo. Aunque por fortuna no había nada de lo cual preocuparse el día de hoy, las olas estaban tranquilas y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo.

Finalmente habían comenzado las vacaciones y eso sólo significaba una cosa, el festival dela abundancia pronto se celebraría. Este festival se ha celebrado cada año desde hace siglos, el objetivo era agradecer a los dioses por la pesca obtenida, aunque ya no se venerase a esos dioses, el festival seguía realizándose en la actualidad como una tradición que además promovía el trabajo de equipo y las buenas relaciones entre los habitantes de las islas. 

Los ciudadanos trabajan arduamente, el objetivo era que cada festival fuese mejor que el anterior y se respiraba un ambiente bastante vivido en las calles, la mayoría de la gente tenía alguna labor asignada asignada, incluso los niños pequeños participaban, ellos solían vestirse de manera apropiada para la ocasión usando disfraces y por tradición siempre eran de su propia creación además representaban la abundante fauna marina, los colores solían ser bastante vividos la mayoría prefería imitar a los peces del arrecife. Por otro lado, algunos niños un poco más grandes solían realizar pequeñas obras de teatro o coros. 

Eran los adolescentes y adultos quienes solían tener el trabajo más pesado, unos se encargaban de la administración de los eventos, otros de dirigir a los más pequeños en sus obras más complicadas, otros realizaban las decoraciones que adornarían toda la ciudad, otros colocaban puestos de comida o mercancía y otros más participaban en actuaciones de entretenimiento que eran ensayadas arduamente, mucho más elaboradas que las realizadas por los infantes. 

Aunque no por ello se podría decir que todos daban su máximo esfuerzo, era bastante trabajo para algunos, especialmente para los adolescentes que apenas se acostumbraban a pasar su primer año ayudando en tareas más difíciles. Justo ahora, en lugar de hacer las tareas que tenía encargado, un joven de 16 años se encontraba en la playa de una de las pequeñas islas, su nombre era Sora, justo este año acababa de terminar su primer año de preparatoria. Pero no era como si no tuviese mucha energía, todo el que lo conocía sabía que eso era una de las cosas que le sobraba, pero también sabían que no era nada bueno cumpliendo con las fechas límites a tiempo, no solo al menos. Sora siempre había tenido la ayuda de Riku y Kairi para ello.  
Riku siempre había actuado como su tutor, un pequeño favor que su madre le había pedido hace años, pero por desgracia ya no podía cumplir con éste deber. Riku era mayor que Sora por 3 años y este año había terminado su segundo semestre en la universidad y estaba ocupado más que nunca, el tiempo libre se había disminuido considerablemente y desde hace dos años que no podía hablar con la misma normalidad que antes con sus amigos.

Fue entonces cuando el deber de tutorar a Sora paso a Kairi. Esta hermosa joven fue la única sobreviviente de un naufragio que había ocurrido hace 11 años atrás, siendo adoptada por la familia de Sora, si bien ambos sabían que no eran familiares por sangre el haber crecido juntos había creado una relación muy parecida a la de un par de hermanos. Además pese a ser menor era bastante inteligente, Riku por ejemplo, no podía hablar de temas muy complicados con Sora y sin embargo, le era tan fácil hablarlos con ella, Kairi era quien mejor le entendía. La joven era bastante dulce y gentil pero eso no se reflejaba cuando se trataba de tutorar a su amigo. Era una profesora bastante estricta, tal vez incluso más que Riku, ella no era tan indulgente con sus errores y para no revelar más detalles de los problemas por los cuales el chico tuvo que pasar… Sólo digamos que tuvo las mejores notas de su vida.

En la pequeña playa, no se escuchaba ninguno de los ruidos de la ciudad, siendo el perfecto lugar para esconderse, al menos eso era lo que Sora pensaba, no podía estar más equivocado, sus amigos le conocían perfectamente y ya un bote llegaba al muelle y ¿quién más podría ser? :  
\- ¡Sora! – gritó la chica bajando del bote, corriendo con cuidado por la madera del puente antes de finalmente pisar la arena de la playa. Al ver que no había ninguna reacción del castaño sabía que era porque no la había escuchado. – ¡SORA! –repitió con fuerza una vez estaba a escasos centímetros del joven.  
\- ¡AH! ¿Kairi? –Sus ojos eran una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, no sólo por la mirada de la chica, quién no estaba nada contenta, también estaba aturdido por tan brusco despertar… “Me ha descubierto de nuevo” pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca incorporándose lentamente del suelo hasta quedar sentado en la arena.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar descansando cuando todo el mundo trabaja arduamente? –La pelirroja se había cruzado de brazos, su tono no era muy diferente al de una madre reprimiendo a su niño.  
\- Pero es bastante aburrido trabajar solo… –El chico hacia un puchero y abrazaba sus piernas con ninguna intención de levantarse, tal como un niño emberrinchado.  
\- Sora, todos tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios... Además sólo falta una semana, así que sólo necesitas esforzarte hasta entonces… –La expresión de la chica se había relajado nuevamente mostrando una cálida sonrisa, además ahora le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
\- Es verdad… –Dijo tras unos segundos de meditación, sonriéndole ampliamente, estuvo a punto de aceptar su mano pero entonces notó los vendajes… Por un segundo ambos habían olvidado que la chica se había lastimado unos pocos días antes de las vacaciones, si bien no era nada serio como romperse un hueso, se le había ordenado no hacer ningún esfuerzo con la muñeca. –Lo siento… –Se sentía como el mayor de los idiotas, claro que Kairi se preocuparía y vendría a buscarlo… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de que estaba herida? Sora se había levantado ya de la arena y le veía con preocupación…  
\- Estoy bien, dijeron que estaré sanada por completo antes del festival, además Riku estaba en la playa cuando estaba a punto de venir y no me dejó venir por mi cuenta –Kairi hablaba pausado y con suavidad, sus palabras poco a poco tranquilizaban al joven, pero fue justo cuando mencionó aquel nombre que una sonrisa de nuevo iluminó su rostro.  
\- ¡Riku! ¿Riku está aquí? –Pronto su rostro giró hacia donde estaba el bote de madera, distinguiendo rápidamente aquella figura que tan bien conocía. – ¡RIKU! –.gritó con emoción corriendo rápidamente hasta con aquella alta figura de largo cabello plateado.

La chica no le había dado mucha importancia, sabía la razón por la que Sora estaba tan feliz. En los últimos meses Sora no dejaba de decir que extrañaba cuando eran niños, siempre estaban juntos en cada momento libre jugando. Ahora, al contrario no sólo eran ellos dos, si no que también casi siempre estaban estudiando. Kairi sabía que tan frustrante era para Sora, quien nunca había sido un estudiante muy destacado. Aparte, si bien Riku mantenía contacto con ella, no era seguro que hiciera lo mismo con Sora. Ya que Riku usaba el computador en su mayor parte para trabajos escolares, la única forma de comunicarse con él era a través de mensajes ocasionales a través de su celular y el año pasado Sora había destruido el suyo, un pequeño “accidente” mientras tenía una peleaba de práctica contra Tidus. Su mamá estaba tan molesta que le dijo que no le compraría uno nuevo hasta el final del ciclo escolar.

Sora había llegado finalmente al lado de Riku, su emoción le hizo tomar ambas mejillas y tirar de estás con fuerza, antes de que el mayor pudiera quejarse su mirada se había detenido en la expresión de sora Sora. El chico tenía una enorme sonrisa y la felicidad era tanta que hasta él podía notar que sus ojos azules brillaban aún más por las lágrimas obviamente contenía. Ya habían pasado más de un año desde la última vez que hablaron frente a frente. La molestia por sus mejillas adoloridas había dejado su rostro tan rápidamente y era remplazada con una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo terminó dándole un empujón cariñoso en su hombro. 

Había tantas cosas que Sora deseaba preguntarle, no sabía por dónde empezar, torpemente empezó a decir cuanta pregunta pasase por su mente, rápidamente las preguntas se apilaban una tras otra, era como si el menor temiese olvidarlas y necesitase decirlas antes de que escapasen; Riku por su parte, seguía tratando de contestarlas sin éxito alguno, cada que abría la boca para contestarla era callado por una nueva. Kairi llegó justo a tiempo para observar tan incómodo momento y, sintiendo lastima por Riku, la chica se dirigió hasta Sora usando ambas manos para cubrir su boca.

\- El padre de Riku y otros pescadores están teniendo problemas para construir sus puestos a tiempo... – Dijo cada palabra con lentitud, esperando paciente a que Sora diera algún indicio de que entendía lo que le acaba de decir. El joven inclinaba su cabeza mirándola confundido, Kairi sonrió, sabía que eso significaba que no entendía el punto.- Trabajaríamos juntos…  
\- ¡Mmmg!… -El castaño dio un saltito hacía atrás con emoción. – ¡Por supuesto que trabajaré!  
\- Lo sé, Riku y yo estaremos ahí para vigilar que lo hagas.  
\- ¡Hey!... –Exclamó fingiéndose ofendido, acompañado de un empujoncito cariñoso en su hombro, justo como Riku había hecho antes con Sora. – ¡Haremos los mejores puestos del festival! –bastante ánimo, se subió de rápidamente al bote, esperando impaciente a ambos.  
\- Ayúdame a remar –Riku tomó sin dudarlo ambos remos, consciente de que la chica aún debía descansar su muñeca le había pasado uno a Sora le acercaba uno de los remos a Sora, pero el castaño parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, incluso tenía una sonrisa tonta y parecía murmurar cosas… – Sora… –No hubo reacción… Estaba a punto de lanzarle el remo a la cara pero no tenían tiempo que perder...  
\- Después haré que se disculpe… –Dijo la chica quien obviamente adivinaba que estaba pasando por la mente del mayor.  
\- No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo. –Y era verdad, ni él entendía el por qué le había pedido ayuda en primer lugar… 

Antes de que Kairi pudiese decir otra cosa, el bote estaba ya en rumbo a la ciudad, “Sólo lleguemos de una vez” era lo que Riku podría estar pensando, por lo cual sólo sonrió y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del viaje en silencio.  
Ya estaban a la mitad del viaje cuando Sora regresó de sus pensamientos, trató de pedirle un remo a Riku para ayudarle a remar pero ya que se lo negaron no encontraba que hacer más que observarlo fijamente, con la firme creencia de que aquello lo pondría lo suficientemente incómodo como para cambiar su opinión y pasarle uno de los remos. No podía estar más equivocado. 

Los minutos pasaban y la distancia entre la isla y ellos era cada vez más corta. A esa distancia era claro incluso para un terco como Sora que en efecto Riku no le dejaría remar, pero por alguna razón no podía despegar su mirada de él. El viento movía lentamente algunos de sus largos mechones plateados, y si bien nunca se lo había dicho, sentía una fascinación por su cabello, no muchas personas en las islas tenían ese color, de hecho, sólo su familia lo tenían de ese tono, Riku lo había heredado de su madre. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento movió su cabello dejando al descubierto su rostro por un largo momento, Sora notó que Riku le veía tan fijamente como él lo hacía y como si se le hubiese olvidado que fue él quien inició aquella competencia, esquivó rápidamente su mirada. Por alguna razón que el castaño no entendía, se sintió avergonzado, lo suficiente como para no querer mirarlo nuevamente el resto del viaje.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad rumbo al área designada para los puestos de los pescadores, Kairi notaba que había algo extraño con Sora y aunque ya había preguntado no tuvo una respuesta clara de ninguno. Riku sinceramente no lo sabía y Sora, Bueno… Sora sólo se negaba a aceptar que tenía algo.

Estando a unos cuantos metros de la meta, Kairi finalmente tuvo una idea para acabar con la extraña sensación que los rodeaba.

\- ¡Chicos los reto a una carrera! –Dijo con ánimo señalando la zona de meta con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Eh?... – Ambos chicos la vieron con confusión unos segundos, para después intercambiar miradas tratando de ver si alguno de los dos entendía que pasaba por su mente, incluso habían detenido su paso, aquello salió de ninguna parte.  
\- ¿Kairi no es algo tarde para eso? – Riku fue el primero en romper el largo silencio que siguió al estado de confusión, además no creía que fuese el momento adecuado tampoco…  
\- A la cuenta de tres –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa… Ambos chicos parecían a punto de decir algo. –Uno… –Dijo la chica rápidamente impidiéndoles hablar, Riku y Sora intercambiaron miradas de nuevo pero ahora parecían expresar “¿Está hablando en serio no es así?, no planeas participar ¿o sí?” Kairi notó el cambio de expresión en ambos y satisfecha con ello sonrió. –Dos… –La posición de los chicos ya había cambiado, sus cuerpos estaban apuntando a la meta y aun cuando trataban de no ser tan obvios, para la joven era más que claro que ambos habían aceptado su reto. –¡tres!

Ambos salieron corriendo, dejando a la chica rápidamente atrás, el par era bastante competitivo, Sora siempre quiso ser mejor que él, en cambio Riku no aceptaba la idea de que él menor creyese por un segundo que eso era posible, de pequeños siempre competían por las cosas más sencillas o mejor dicho, más tontas. Si bien Riku ganó todas las competiciones en el pasado, lo cierto es que aquello más que desanimar a Sora sólo le motivaba a desafiarlo de nuevo, tenía esa terca idea de que algún día le vencería en algo y a Riku le entretenía verlo intentarlo. 

Cuando Kairi había llegado a la meta, ambos chicos ya estaban actuando con normalidad, Sora alegando que le ganaría en la siguiente y Riku afirmándole que eso no pasaría, sintiéndose aliviada de que su idea hubiese funcionado la chica sonrió, aparte, tuvo que contener una risa por que los chicos estaban a punto de iniciar otra competencia cuando fueron interrumpidos por el padre de Riku quien les regañaba por haber llegado tarde y además querer seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Después de que su padre terminó de regañarlos se giró hacia la chica indicándole con un gesto de su mano que se acercase. Finalmente podrían iniciar el trabajo y pese a todo, el señor se veía más relajado de tener algunas manos extras para ayudarlos, además de que una sonrisa fugaz que sólo Kairi notó, “Seguramente está feliz de vernos a todos de nuevo” pensó la chica mientras seguía silenciosamente al grupo, los chicos discutían en voz baja “te habría ganado de todas formas” decía Sora “no lo harías” contestaba Riku con tanta seguridad que el rostro del menor no escondía su disgusto… “Yo también lo estoy” pensó nuevamente la joven con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Los pescadores trabajaban arduamente. Cada año preparaban un pequeño domo para sus puestos, tenían que hacerlo para proteger su zona ya que su mercancía era la más pesada del festival, siendo imposible moverla del lugar si alguna tormenta aparecía durante la preparación. Este año el domo fue reemplazado por una enorme carpa que era más grande que cualquier domo que hubiesen hecho hasta ahora, además, el padre de Riku les había asegurado que era bastante resistente, más de lo que lucía a primera vista.

La carpa tenía la “puerta” abierta, esto sólo era para poder pasar las cosas, según lo que les narraban mientras caminaban por el área esto no sería así durante el festival, lo cual significaba que dentro de la carpa se necesitaría de una instalación especial para iluminar los pasillos, los pescadores les explicaban que eso era lo que los había retrasado tanto… 

\- No veo ninguna lámpara… –Dijo el mayor, su mirada seguía paseándose por el techo de la estructura. Entonces su expresión cambió, su mirada se había fijado en un punto y su sorpresa provocó que tanto Sora como Kairi tratasen de ver que era lo que llamó su atención, pero ellos no habían notado nada fuera de lo ordinario…– Papá ¿Acaso harán…?  
\- No arruines la sorpresa Riku –Una voz conocida se escuchó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, era Wakka, un chico que asistía a la misma universidad que el mayor y también un buen de amigo de los otros dos. Si bien Riku y Wakka no estudiaban la misma carrera, se veían seguido en la biblioteca y algunas veces estudiaban juntos.  
\- ¿Arruinar qué? –Dijo Sora con impaciencia, Kairi por su parte, trataba de mostrarse calmada cuando en realidad también moría de curiosidad como el castaño.  
\- Si te lo dijéramos no sería una sorpresa –Riku tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que la curiosidad molestaría al chico lo que restaba de la semana, sólo se sentía un poco mal por la chica aunque cuando se encontró con su rostro la joven tenía una expresión que mostraba que entendía y que no presionaría el tema. Así eran el par, podían entenderse con sólo una mirada y a veces esto volvía loco a Sora.  
\- ¡Puedo actuar sorprendido! –En esos momentos ni siquiera podía ocultar la pequeña irritación en su voz, en efecto, la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo por dentro…  
\- No, no puedes. Además eres pésimo guardando secretos ¿recuerdas la fiesta “sorpresa” de Selphie hace cuatro años?… –El castaño había dirigido su mirada a la pelirroja con un ceño fruncido “No me ayudes Kairi” pensó el chico.  
\- Agh… Kairi ¡ya me disculpe por eso miles de veces! ¿No es así Riku? –Cuando Sora giró para volver a ver a Riku, este ya no estaba cerca, Wakka se lo había llevado con el mientras el castaño no estaba viendo. Poco a poco al par se le unían más y más personas, Sora no reconoció a ninguno de ellos...  
\- Son sus amigos de la universidad, parece que también vinieron a ayudar – Sora normalmente no pensaría en aquello, no era el tipo de persona que pensase más de lo necesario, pero Sora no despegaba la vista del grupo. El Riku que ellos conocían siempre era serio e inexpresivo con cualquiera que no fuera parte de su pequeño grupo de amigos y justo ahora se le veía actuando tan natural como cuando hablaba con ellos. 

Siempre habían estado juntos, era natural pensar que eso duraría para siempre y sin embargo, Sora se encontraba preguntándose por primera vez si sólo tres años era bastante distancia entre ellos. Riku ahora tenía nuevos amigos, eran ellos con quién pasaría más tiempo de ahora en adelante, ¿eso significaba que los dejaría de lado?... Sintió una presión en su pecho, colocando su mano sobre este tirando inconscientemente de la tela. El último año no había podido comunicarse con Riku y esto no le ayudaba a calmar sus pensamientos… Pensándolo más profundamente, no era como si tomase mucho tiempo visitarlos, ¿la universidad en serio te quitaba tanto tiempo libre?, Kairi nuevamente entendía lo que pensaba Sora sin tener que escucharlo, el castaño siempre había sido tan claro como el agua. La chica apoyó su mano en su hombro apretándolo cariñoso.

\- Riku sigue siendo nuestro amigo Sora, eso nunca cambiará. –La pelirroja le había sonreído cálidamente y aquellas palabras bastaron para tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, aún sentía esa extraña sensación en su pecho, que por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarla “Tiene razón, Riku no es ese tipo de persona, este no soy yo…” pensaba el castaño una y otra vez.  
Los dos jóvenes fueron dirigidos al área donde trabajaban con pintura, era el único trabajo que Kairi podía hacer sin sobre exigir su muñeca y Sora se sentía aliviado de que al menos ellos dos seguirían juntos, seguía siendo mejor que trabajar solo.  
\- ¡Sora! ¡Kairi! –Una animada voz les llamaba, era Selphie, una de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja y a su lado estaba Tidus otro de sus amigos, quien los saludaba con un movimiento de su mano.  
\- ¡Chicos ustedes también están aquí! –Kairi hablaba con emoción, no esperaba encontrar más rostros conocidos, al menos no de su edad.  
\- Bueno… Escuchamos que los pescadores estaban teniendo problemas y como habíamos terminado con nuestro trabajo venimos a ayudarlos.  
\- En realidad… –Empezó Tidus bajando su tono de voz. –Escuchamos que tienen algo muy especial preparado, no dejan de alardear sobre eso… Creímos que podríamos saber de qué trataba si ayudábamos pero no hemos tenido suerte, ¿Ustedes tienen alguna pista? –Ambos chicos negaron rápidamente con su cabeza…  
\- Wakka lo sabe pero no logramos sacarle nada…  
\- ¡USTEDES CUATRO! –Gritó un anciano, claramente refiriéndose a ellos, todos se tensaron mirándose nerviosamente unos a otros. Girando rápidamente para ver al mayor. – ¡pónganse a trabajar, queda mucho por hacer!

Después de eso, los chicos trabajaron arduamente todos los días, Sora tenía razón, era mejor trabajar en grupo, siempre perdían la noción del tiempo entre sus bromas y el trabajo, el anciano que los había regañado el primer día aún los reprendía de vez en cuando, pero después del tiempo que llevaba aguantándolos, había llegado a apreciarlos y de vez en cuando se unía a sus juegos, especialmente ahora que no les faltaba mucho por acabar, ese día sería el último que compartirían trabajando juntos. Kairi y Selphie estaban terminando de decorar el último de sus letreros, mientras, Tidus y Sora estaban recogiendo la pintura, acomodándola en unas cajas que estaban fuera de la carpa, el anciano dijo que se encargaría de llevársela mañana. 

\- Tu ropa es un desastre –Tidus dijo burlón, acomodando la última lata en su lugar.  
\- Tú no te vez mejor, tu rostro está lleno de pintura –Sora apuntaba diferentes puntos del rostro del chico, él por reflejo trataba de quitarse la pintura frotando su mano sobre aquellos lugares, pero la pintura seguía fresca y sólo había terminado con un desastre aún mayor. Sora no podía contener su risa.  
\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntaba Selphie quien llegaba al lado de Kairi, pero sólo les basto ver a Tidus para unirse a las risas del castaño. Tidus no estaba muy contento pero fue rápidamente contagiado por aquellas carcajadas uniéndose a ellas también.

El cielo estaba cubierto de un color anaranjado gracias al atardecer, pero además también estaban numerosas nubes de tormenta, no era una sorpresa, en el pronóstico del tiempo dijeron que llovería esa noche, por suerte, los jóvenes habían terminado antes de lo planeado. Además estaban tan orgullosos de ellos mismos que Tidus había sugerido hacer una pequeña celebración pero esa idea desapareció tan rápido como llegó, todos estaban muy cansados sólo querían ir a casa a descansar, ya podrían hacer planes otro día. 

Las nubes ya cubrían por completo el cielo, era como si el color anaranjado de hace sólo unos minutos atrás hubiese sido una ilusión. Sora y Kairi al fin habían llegado a su casa, la joven ya estaba buscando las llaves dentro de su bolsa. Al castaño siempre le había desesperado esperar a que las encontrase ¿cómo Kairi siendo tan organizada tenía siempre un desastre en su bolsa?, pensó en sacar las suyas, era más rápido que esperar a la chica y fue entonces que se dio cuenta…

\- ¡No puede ser!  
\- ¿Qué cosa? –Kairi finalmente había encontrado sus llaves y ya estaba abriendo la puerta.  
\- ¡Mi mochila! ¡La dejé justo al lado de las latas de pintura!  
\- Por favor, dime que no hablas de las latas de pintura que estaban sacando de la carpa… –la pelirroja le miró por unos segundos incrédula, esperando que no fuera eso… No, en realidad rogaba que no fuera eso o que al menos fuese una muy mala broma.  
\- Era para no olvidarla…  
\- ¡SORA! –Kairi exclamó con una pizca de enojó en su hablar, conocía al castaño tan bien que sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, el verdadero problema era que a Sora le habían dado su nuevo celular el día anterior. Incluso para él, menos de una semana en arruinarlo sería un nuevo record.  
\- ¡Mamá se va a enojar tanto! –El chico había salido corriendo.  
\- ¡SORA ESPERA! –la chica le llamó nuevamente pero ya estaba lejos de su vista. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de seguirlo…  
\- ¡Kairi! ¿Volvieron a casa? –La cálida voz de la madre del castaño le detuvo en seco. – ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Sora? –La señora buscaba con su mirada a su problemático hijo pero no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Fue sólo su imaginación?  
\- Bueno… –Sintió una vibración en su bolsa, era su celular, lo había puesto en silencio antes, al anciano se molestaba si los veía con el teléfono en la mano y por eso era mejor ignorarlo por completo. Para su suerte era lo único en su bolsa que lograba encontrar con facilidad. – Riku… –Pensó en voz alta, olvidando por un segundo que su madre le había hecho una pregunta.  
\- ¿Riku? –Dijo la señora con una sonrisa nostálgica. –Así que esta con Riku, ese niño nunca cambia. Siempre siguiéndolo de un lado a otro. –La mujer empezó a hablar ahora consigo misma, parecía estar preocupada por Riku, tener que cuidar de su hijo a pesar de su edad…

Kairi esperó hasta que la mujer quedó fuera de vista para sacar su celular y leer el mensaje de Riku, sabía que estaba mal mentirle a la persona que había cuidado de ella por tantos años, sin embargo, no quería preocuparle. Justo después de leerlo, la joven se apresuró a llamarlo… “Contesta rápido, por favor…” La chica miraba por la ventana, justo en el momento en que un rayo iluminó los cielos…

El castaño estaba tan concentrado en llegar que ignoraba casi por completo sus alrededores, no escuchaba los truenos que sonaban cada vez más cerca uno del otro pues lo único en su oído era el fuerte sonido de su propio corazón, estaba cansado, la última semana había resultado más dura de lo que creía. Sus pensamientos estaban cada vez más nublados aferrándose a una sola idea “ya falta poco”, pero súbitamente un tirón en su muñeca le obligó a detenerse de golpe.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –Sora elevó su rostro para encontrarse con ese par de ojos que conocía tan bien…  
\- ¿R-Riku? –El castaño jadeo su nombre, estaba sin aliento, ahora podía sentir que tan fatigado estaba. –Mi mochila… –Su cabeza daba vueltas, necesitaba sentarse…  
\- ¿Está mochila? –Riku elevó su otra mano, mostrándole al menor lo que tenía en su mano izquierda, una mochila roja. –Si te hubieses quedado en casa, sabrías que le avisé a Kairi que la recogí cuando terminé mi parte, planeaba dártela mañana. –El mayor no podía creer que tan idiota tenía que ser Sora para salir corriendo por su mochila con este clima… Y el mismo era un idiota por ir detrás de él. –Sólo… Vamos a casa. – El mayor no soltó su muñeca durante el camino a casa, se alegraba de haberlo encontrado cerca.  
Cuando finalmente estaban dentro de su habitación Riku se apresuró a empujar a Sora dentro del baño, el chico era un desastre, su ropa y parte de su cuerpo estaban llenos de pintura, la única ventaja era que al menos ya respiraba sin jadear...  
\- ¿Tienes hambre? Todavía nos queda comida… ¿Quieres que la caliente? –El mayor estaba buscando entre su ropa algo que pudiese quedarle “¿cuantos años piensas seguir siendo un enano?” pensó sacando una camisa y pantalón de su cajón para dejársela en la cama. Sabía que le quedarían grandes pero no tenía nada mejor que ofrecerle.  
\- Por favor –El menor por su parte, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para quitarse todo resto de pintura. Tenía tanta hambre y estaba tan cansado pero trataba de no sonar desesperado en el tono de sus palabras, la risa fuera de la puerta le confirmaba que no lo había logrado.

Unos minutos después, el castaño había salido del baño. “¿Por qué tienes que ser tan alto?” pensó con cierta rabia al verse en el espejo y ver qué tan grande le quedaba la ropa de su amigo, pero era mejor que ponerse su ropa sucia de nuevo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo ver por las ventanas que la supuesta lluvia pronosticada para hoy había terminado en una violenta tormenta. No había forma de regresar a casa esta noche. Cuando llegó a la cocina vio que el mayor le estaba esperando para la cena, jamás creyó que solo algo de sopa podría verse tan delicioso...

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? –Sora disfrutaba cada sorbo de la sopa con una sonrisa, sus energías estaban regresando al igual que su buen humor.  
\- Mamá tenía que arreglar algunos papeles en la escuela… Papá sabía que eso le tomaría mucho tiempo y bueno… Ya sabes siempre ha sido un sobreprotector. –Aunque sólo le había acompañado después de insistir bastante lo peligroso que podría ser si la lluvia se transformaba en tormenta... "Pensar que tuvo la razón..."  
\- Oh… Es de familia –El menor había terminado su plato y ahora miraba con una amplia sonrisa al mayor.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –El mayor por otro lado le veía con cierta frustración, no era que el fuese sobreprotector, era que Sora se metía en demasiados problemas… – ¿Por qué estabas tan desesperado en recuperar tu mochila? – La sonrisa de Sora había desaparecido de su rostro y rápidamente esquivó su mirada.  
\- No es nada… Sólo que al fin tengo un nuevo celular…  
\- Vaya, ese sería un nuevo record en destruirlo… Incluso para ti Sora  
\- ¡Agh! Por eso no quería decírtelo… –El menor se rascaba la nuca con frustración, nuevamente su mirada se encontraba con la de Riku, ahora Sora le miraba con un ceño fruncido. – ¡Además todo esto es tu culpa!  
\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mi culpa?! –La indignación en el tono del mayor no tenía precedentes, todavía que fue por él y le alimentó ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que era su culpa?...  
\- ¡Sí lo es! –Sora se había levantado de golpe de la silla y apoyaba sus manos con firmeza en la mesa.  
\- ¿Cómo esto es mi culpa? –Riku se sintió desafiado, el castaño tenía una gran facilidad en provocarlo y este había imitado al menor estando en la misma posición que este. Por supuesto que el peliplata era más intimidante pero Sora nunca había cedido antes por eso.  
\- La única razón por la cual quiero un celular es por ti ¡idiota! – Riku había retrocedido, esto habría contado como una victoria, de no ser porqué Sora estaba cubriendo sus labios… Le había costado unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir “Sonaba menos vergonzoso en mi mente…” pensó sintiendo sus mejillas arder, ya era muy tarde para retractarse y aún si pudiese hacerlo, en su cabeza no se formaba ninguna frase decente.  
\- Yo… Umm… Lo siento… Supongo –Él no estaba mejor, no podía ver al chico directamente, y su mano se paseaba por su nuca con nerviosismo.

El silenció duro por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos. La actitud de ninguno ayudaba a disipar la incomodidad del momento, Sora entonces elevó la mirada con curiosidad, había escogido un mal momento. Riku estaba observándolo fijamente, sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder y torpemente tomo los platos de la mesa para lavarlos, la única excusa que se le ocurría para salir de aquel momento. Habría sido bastante buena, sin embargo, Riku había atrapado su muñeca y en un intento por no tirarlos, el menor tuvo que detener sus movimientos, sintiéndose forzado a mirarlo nuevamente. “Sora… ” Su voz era tan suave y cálida, el castaño nunca lo había escuchado hablar así antes, no podía entender la razón pero su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza… “Es diferente a cuando corría” pensó Sora, no podía explicarlo el mismo pero era como sentirse emocionado pero nervioso al mismo tiempo. 

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Riku había tomado aire, estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando una gran luz ilumino la cocina seguida por un estruendoso trueno, toda la casa estaba en la oscuridad. Rápidamente el mayor sacó el celular de su pantalón usándolo para tener algo de luz, la tormenta se había vuelto más violenta sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiese notado. “Quédate aquí, iré a buscar unas velas o lámparas o lo que sea…”. Sora no movió ni un musculo hasta que la luz del celular del mayor desapareció de la habitación, dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, sus pensamientos giraban rápidamente en su mente, entre todos esos pensamientos, había uno que era el más recurrente, el que más le molestaba… “¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionado?” murmuró cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos…


	3. Chapter 3

El chico de largo cabello plateado buscaba entre los cajones por alguna de las velas que su madre guardaba para situaciones como estas; no tardó en encontrarlas al lado un encendedor que de igual manera era para este tipo de emergencias. 

La idea era volver rápidamente al lado de Sora pero el sólo recordar al chico le hizo detenerse, colocando uno de sus dedos entre sus labios pensativo “Es Sora de quién hablamos… No había mayor significado en sus palabras”, la imagen del chico sonrojado detrás de sus manos le impedía aceptar su propia declaración. Su corazón latía con fuerza al recordarlo y sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa. “No, cálmate, no puedes dejarte llevar…” el chico se llevó su mano hasta su pecho, desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro, cerró sus ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez “cálmate… cálmate…”. Funcionaba, sus latidos finalmente se tranquilizaban y su cabeza estaba acomodando mejor sus ideas, así siguió con su tarea, encendió la más grande de las velas y la colocó en la mesita de centro de la sala, era suficiente iluminación para que el castaño la viese desde la cocina. 

Su subconsciente le traicionó, nuevamente la imagen del chico volvía a aparecer en su mente, gruñó con frustración, llevando su mano a su frente, se mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño, “prometiste no actuar así... Sólo faltan dos años” se recordó a su ser. “Dos años… vaya, así que ya pasaron 4 años” el joven se había sentado en el más grande de los sofás, apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano, su mirada se perdía poco a poco en el vacío olvidando donde se encontraba.  
Riku tenía quince años cuando descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él estaba en su primer año de preparatoria y sus dos amigos cursaban su primer año de secundaria, aún podía recordarlo claramente…

\- Lo siento Riku, no podré ir este fin de semana. –el castaño estaba pegado al teléfono de su casa, esperando respuesta del mayor, pero ya había pasado un largo silencio y no escuchaba ninguna. –De verdad lo siento, perdóname Riku, por favor, perdona.  
\- ¿Por qué no vendrás? –“Es el tercer fin de semana seguido que cancelas” era lo que realmente quería decirle.  
\- ¿Recuerdas que te hable de Naminé? –“Oh Naminé…” su nueva compañera de clases…  
\- ¿Qué tiene? –Dijo secamente.  
\- Hoy cumple años y nos invitó a su fiesta… Es su cumpleaños Riku… –La voz de Sora era calmada y suave, casi un susurro, temeroso de errar sus palabras y enojarlo más. – No podíamos decirle que no, es nuestra amiga... –El mayor chasqueó su lengua, hacia menos de dos meses que el castaño había mencionado a la joven y ahora era tan buena amiga que tenían que cancelar sus planes de nuevo. –Riku… –Sora sabía que lo había molestado, sabía que lo haría enojar, “Debí dejar que Kairi le dijera” pensó.  
\- Si tienes tanto tiempo libre más te vale que hayas memorizado las fórmulas que estuvimos repasando ayer.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! Ri- –Fue entonces que colgó el teléfono de golpe. 

El chico subía las escaleras refunfuñando, tres veces ya… Recordaba que la primera semana lo dejó pasar porque le dijo que era por una tarea, la segunda semana fue Kairi quien se excusó por Sora, explicándole al mayor que le había pedido que le hiciera un favor, nunca le explicaron que favor era, pero no podía enojarse con la chica… Por alguna razón era Sora quien le volvía loco.

El peliplata había llegado a su habitación, en ella estaba Wakka recostado en el suelo mientras escribía unas notas en su cuaderno, habían acordado hacer su tarea juntos y no les faltaba mucho por terminar.

\- ¿Sora? –Preguntó levantando la vista del papel para poder encontrarse con su mirada.  
\- Sí… –Gruñó el peliplata sentándose sobre la cama. “¿Cómo pudo saberlo?” pensó con frustración pero de nuevo, Sora era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y era la respuesta más lógica, sólo se lamentaba de ser tan obvio. –Dijo que “Naminé” cumplía años –Wakka había levantado un poco su cuaderno para ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro por el tono en que Riku había pronunciado su nombre, era como el de un niño pequeño quejándose de la comida que tanto odia.  
\- Oh, es verdad, Tidus y Selphie también fueron invitados…  
\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –preguntó tratando de recuperar la calma, Wakka no tenía la culpa y no quería desquitarse con él. –Así podría-…  
\- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Ir por él antes de que te dijera? –Interrumpió bajando su cuaderno para mirar su expresión; Riku había esquivado la mirada y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior… Wakka sólo suspiró pesadamente – Honestamente, necesitas controlar esos celos.  
\- ¡¿Celos?! –Repitió con sorpresa y un toque de indignación, pero la expresión del contrario que era solemne, no lo dijo para molestarlo. El peliplata estaba por primera vez analizando seriamente sus emociones, “Con que así se sienten los celos…” suspiró acomodándose al lado de Wakka y continuar con su trabajo en silencio.

Ya era de noche, Wakka se había ido horas atrás, justo después de terminar con su trabajo. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y el padre de Riku lavaba los platos de la cena mientras su esposa e hijo veían la televisión, fue entonces que escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta, la mujer fue a abrir la puerta. Riku se quedó sentado ahí, volteando de vez en cuando a la puerta curioso, no alcanzaba a escuchar de qué hablaban pero creyó escuchar una voz familiar.

“¡Riku!” lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos de Sora, quien le abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Aquello le había asustado, su corazón latía con fuerza, no esperaba verlo ese día mucho menos a esas horas.  
Cuando el castaño levantó la mirada el mayor se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en sus ojos, estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Riku no descubrió la razón de eso esa noche, de hecho, no la supo hasta años después. Cuando sus padres fueron a recogerlos de la fiesta, Sora les había pedido permiso para verlo, obviamente ellos le habían dicho que no, ya era muy tarde, durante unos minutos Sora se quedó callado, pero entonces las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y empeoraban cada minuto hasta convertirse en llanto, durante la mayor parte del camino, ninguno lograba calmarlo, ni siquiera Kairi quien lo máximo que logró sacarle fue un “ Riku está enojado, es la tercera vez que no voy a su casa”, la chica se había sentido culpable por el castaño y con ambos niños insistiendo, prácticamente rogando, a los padres no les quedó otra forma de calmarlos que llevar al pequeño a la casa.

Sora se había disculpado innumerables veces, se aferraba más al chico con cada disculpa y solamente se tranquilizó cuando Riku le aseguró que “definitivamente ya no estaba enojado, que le perdonaba y que seguía siendo su mejor amigo”, llevándoselo a su cuarto poco después.

Ya eran las 11:00 pm, los sábados sus padres le dejaban dormir un poco más de media noche, aunque la regla en realidad no era para Riku, era para Sora quien seguía siendo un niño. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, mirando una película, la cual ya estaba por terminar. De pronto, Riku sintió el peso del castaño en su hombro.

\- ¿Sora? – Giro su rostro para encontrarse con la figura del menor profundamente dormido; ahí estaba de nuevo, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero ahora no podía atribuírselo a estar sorprendido. El castaño siempre caía dormido cuando veían la televisión a altas horas de la noche, sin importar que tan interesado o inmerso estuviera en la película, Riku sabía que eso sucedería y sin embargo, no lograba entender porque su corazón reaccionaba de aquella manera. No podía quitarle la vista de encima y entre más tiempo pasaba, sus latidos sólo se hacían más sonoros. La película había terminado, en los créditos se escuchaba una canción muy ruidosa, Riku se apresuró a apagar la televisión pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.  
\- Umm, ¿Riku? –Sora tenía la mirada perdida y su voz se escuchaba tan somnolienta, “sigue medio dormido” pensó, pero el castaño ya le rodeaba nuevamente con sus brazos, el súbito peso del menor le había tomado por sorpresa y ahora ambos estaban tirados en la cama, teniendo tanta suerte de no haber caído al suelo... –te tengo –Dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa cayendo dormido inmediatamente después. 

Riku tenía sus mejillas coloreadas de un intenso carmín y aunque él no lo creía posible, su corazón latía con mayor fuerza que antes, inmediatamente volteó a ver al chico que dormía sobre su pecho, temeroso de que despertase por el ruido “Como si eso fuera posible…” pensó. Y en efecto, no lo era, Sora seguía dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El peliplata sabía que sólo había una explicación posible pero se negaba a aceptarlo, sin importar que tanto su corazón latiese, no era posible que estuviese enamorado de su mejor amigo, simplemente no lo era… Riku no durmió bien esa noche.

Días después, Sora aparecía con más frecuencia en su mente y cuando estaban juntos siempre le observaba por largos lapsos de forma inconsciente, cada que sonreía, cada que llamaba su nombre o le miraba fijamente, su corazón siempre se emocionaba. Riku seguía sin aceptar sus sentimientos pero entre más excusas se daba para justificar el fuerte latir de su corazón, se daba cuenta que cada una era más ridícula que la anterior y más entendía que sólo estaba cubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Sora había cancelado sus planes otra vez este fin de semana, sin embargo, Riku más que sentirse enojado, se sentía tranquilo de poder lidiar con sus pensamientos a solas, el castaño estaba confundido al inicio de verlo tan tranquilo con la idea, sin embargo, también estaba tan feliz de que no lo hizo enojar que animadamente le agradecía por el otro lado del teléfono. El peliplata se descubrió sonriendo inconscientemente más de una vez durante todo el fin de semana cada vez que recordaba que tan feliz estaba Sora en su llamada… No había forma de describir que tan frustrado estaba con su propia actitud.

Ese lunes los pensamientos de Riku daban tantas vueltas que se sintió obligado a expresar a alguno de ellos.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado que harías si Tidus y Selphie prefiriesen a otros amigos sobre ti? –Preguntó Riku cuando Wakka estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su emparedado, era la hora del almuerzo y ambos solían comer juntos en el salón de clases.  
\- Bueno… –Ya había bajado su emparedado de nuevo, no se veía sorprendido ante la pregunta, era como si ya supiese que la haría, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. –En realidad ya me hice a la idea, es casi seguro que eso pasará... –Wakka hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de indignación de Riku, como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia. –Sólo piénsalo, somos tres años mayores y suponiendo que ellos escogiesen la misma escuela que nosotros, no volveremos a estar en el mismo instituto hasta la universidad… –Otra pausa, la expresión del peliplata pasó de la indignación a la curiosidad, casi la misma curiosidad con la que un niño aprende en la escuela “Así que nunca lo había pensado…” se dijo Wakka en su mente. –No podemos asumir que todo seguirá como siempre, ellos están haciendo nuevos amigos, así como nosotros los hicimos. – “y que seguimos haciendo” pensó en agregar pero no lo creyó necesario. –Además, cuando entremos a la universidad no tendremos tanto tiempo libre como ellos, es normal asumir que se juntaran con otras personas o incluso serán más cercanos con ellos… –Riku había apretado sus labios y sus ojos ahora miraban el suelo… –… Ejem, esto no significa que ellos dejarán de ser nuestros amigos lo sabes, ¿Verdad? –El peliplata había levantado la vista nuevamente y movió lentamente su cabeza en forma aprobatoria pero era obvio que algo más perturbaba su mente. Wakka sólo suspiro antes de continuar. –Somos mayores que ellos, es nuestro deber cuidarlos, no podemos interponernos en su crecimiento y conocer nuevas personas es parte de crecer… ¿Quieres lo mejor para ellos no es así?

La conversación terminó en ese momento, algo especial de su amistad es que ambos sabían cuando empezar a hablar y cuando callar, no más palabras de las necesarias, ambos retomaron su almuerzo en silencio. Riku era muy inteligente en casi todos los ámbitos de su vida, las relaciones sociales eran su talón de Aquiles. Wakka estaba acostumbrado a su torpeza social y además le gustaba compartir sus puntos de vista con él.

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria desde entonces, quería lo mejor para su amigo, no sólo no quería arruinar su amistad, tampoco quería ser un obstáculo para su crecimiento como persona… Ese día se prometió que ocultaría sus sentimientos a toda costa y que si algún día llegaba a decírselos sería cuando ambos fueran adultos. Pero en sus planes nunca creyó que Sora diría algo que le diese algún tipo de… ¿Qué era lo que sintió?, la palabra sólo apareció en su mente, esperanza. “Oh así que era eso” pensó. Todo este tiempo se había convencido tan firmemente que su amigo jamás podría sentir lo mismo, que ante la pequeña posibilidad de lo contrario su corazón se había vuelto loco.

\- ¿Riku? –El castaño ya había salido de la cocina, en sus manos llevaba la mochila roja que tantos problemas le había causado esa noche…  
\- Podemos quedarnos aquí, tal vez la luz regrese en cualquier momento… –Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente que debía tranquilizarse.–A no ser que prefieras ir a dormir. –Sora sonrió, el castaño no creía que fuese capaz de conciliar el sueño después de lo que acababa de pasar, cosa que Riku ignoraba.  
\- Quisiera hablar contigo antes –Dijo con seguridad sentándose en el mismo sofá, sacando su teléfono de la mochila. El cuerpo de Riku se tensó rápidamente, no estaba listo para ser confrontado… – ¿Por qué…? –El castaño titubeó antes de continuar, cosa que sólo preocupó más aún al peliplata, quien escondía sus emociones detrás de un rostro inexpresivo, había tenido tanta práctica que ahora lo podía hacer sin pensarlo. – ¿Por qué no trabajaste con nosotros en la carpa? –Riku suspiró con alivio, “Una pregunta sencilla” pensó relajando su cuerpo.  
\- Descubrí el “secreto” de los pescadores, Wakka estaba seguro de que se los diría si no me vigilaba… Así que insistió en que lo ayudase en su trabajo.–“Más bien me ordenó” pensó Riku recordando cuando el chico le llevo casi a la fuerza con sus otros compañeros de clase.  
\- ¿Sólo eso? –Sora había acortado aun más los centímetros que los separaban, ahora prácticamente estaban sentados pegados el uno al lado del otro.  
\- SÍ – Riku dijo con seguridad, preguntándose ¿qué otra cosa pudo haber sido?, pero al ver la relajación en el cuerpo de su amigo se sintió culpable de haber causado un malentendido, tal vez debió enviarle un mensaje a Kairi sobre el tema antes...  
\- Estaba preocupado, a veces creo que estás cambiando tanto… –Sora apoyaba ahora su cabeza en pecho del mayor, sus palabras eran tan sinceras y en la cabeza de Riku lo único se encontraba aquel recuerdo del niño que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amigo, rehusándose a perderlo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como en ese momento, el mayor sin embargo, no hizo nada para rechazarlo, al contrario llevó su diestra a su espalda, paseándola lentamente por su espina dorsal, lo que menos deseaba era que Sora creyese que lo despreciaba cuando estaba hablando tan sinceramente de sus preocupaciones. –Tienes tantos amigos nuevos, de los que no sé nada, ¿Qué haría si los prefirieses a nosotros?... Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderte… –Sora sentía propio corazón latir con tanta fuerza que juraba que eso era lo que escuchaba en el pecho del mayor…  
\- No lo harás –Aseguró el joven interrumpiéndole, si había algo que Riku envidiaba de Sora era que tan fácil le era poner sus sentimientos sobre la mesa, sin temor a ser rechazado y ¿quién podría rechazarlo?, Sora fácilmente rompía cualquier barrera hacia el corazón de la gente y rápidamente se volvía importante para ellos.  
\- Lo sé… –Sora sonreía sin separarse del mayor, al contrario, ambos ya habían encontrado una posición en la cual estaban más cómodos, “Siempre nos hemos complementado…” pensó el castaño por primera vez, sorprendido de nunca haberlo pensado antes… Había picado por accidente uno de los botones de su celular, provocando que la pantalla se iluminase, a lo que una nueva sonrisa iluminaba su rostro pasándole el aparato al mayor. –Aún no tengo tú número… –Susurró el castaño, estaban tan cerca que no había necesidad de hablar más alto. Riku entonces sonrió, guardando su información antes de regresarle el teléfono. –Te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa.

Sora se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular hasta que la pantalla oscureció de nuevo, ninguno volvió a decir otra palabra. Sólo disfrutaban de aquel momento en silencio, ninguno estaba seguro el porqué, pero ahora sentían como si un gran peso hubiese desaparecido de sus hombros. Sora no entendía del todo sus sentimientos, pero ¿eso importaba? Justo ahora era tan feliz que no creía que hubiese algún sentido en ponerles un nombre. En cambio, Riku creía que no importaba si sus sentimientos nunca fuesen correspondidos, siempre que pudiese pasar momentos así con su mejor amigo… Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

Sólo supieron que la mañana había llegado cuando la luz entró por las ventanas de la casa, no sabían cuando había dejado de llover y tampoco cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa posición, Sora fue el primero en levantarse, no dijo nada pero Riku entendía lo que pensaba, “pase toda la noche aquí, mamá debe estar preocupada, será mejor que regrese”...  
Sora tomó sus cosas y guardo su ropa dentro de la mochila, prometiendo regresarle su ropa cuando la lavase, antes de partir a casa sin mirar atrás. Riku le miro en silencio hasta que su figura desapareció del vecindario.

Fue hasta ese entonces que sacó su propio celular, buscando entre sus contactos, esperando pacientemente a que contestarán en el otro lado. “Kairi, Sora está bien, lo encontré a tiempo no te preocupes, ya va a casa… Umm, Kairi también llamaba porque tengo un favor que pedirte…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy decidí agregar notas :D!  
> Muchas gracias por leer este fic hasta ahora, espero que les este gustando :'3.  
> Este capítulo fue divertido de escribir, no suelo escribir romance y me preocupaba que no expresasen sus emociones la manera en que lo hacen dentro de mi cabeza.  
> Por otro lado nunca he tenido la oportunidad de jugar los Final Fantasy donde aparecen Tidus, Wakka o Selphie, así que sus personalidades posiblemente sean muy OOC y me disculpo por eso, pero les he tomado cariño a su forma de ser dentro del fic, espero que ustedes también lleguen a apreciarlos tanto como yo.  
> Por último, este fic lo considero un ONESHOT, el cual separé en capítulos, esto por que creía que de esta forma no sería tan pesado para aquellos que no están acostumbrados a leer mucho. Para aquellos que disfrutan de las historias largas (como yo), de esta manera ustedes podrán sentir la misma emoción que yo siento cada que agrego una nueva parte a la historia. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por tomarse su tiempo y leer esto, muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Sora había llegado a casa, quería ver a Kairi, tenía tantas cosas que quería contarle, quería decirle acerca de su teléfono, como no sólo no había sufrido ningún daño sino que también ya tenía el número de Riku… “Riku” pensó, no era la primera vez que ambos pasaban la noche juntos pero sí era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz, el castaño también quería hablar de eso con Kairi. Sin embargo, lo más importante que quería hacer era disculparse por haberla dejado así, “debe estar muy preocupada” pensó el joven sintiéndose un poco mal por no arrepentirse de lo que había pasado. 

Sora ya había recorrido toda la casa y al no ver señal de la chica regresó a la cocina, donde su madre estaba terminando de servir el desayuno.

\- Mamá ¿has visto a Kairi? –El castaño ya tomaba su asiento, la mujer terminaba de servir y le miraba con una sonrisa, Sora tenía un gran cariño por su madre… Bueno, Sora tenía un gran cariño por prácticamente cualquier ser humano.  
\- Despertó temprano, dijo que tenía algo que hacer con Riku. –Al menos esa era la versión que la madre sabía. La verdad era que la pelirroja no había podido dormir mucho, se la pasó toda la noche revisando su celular, esperando alguna llamada, un mensaje, lo que fuera… “Entiendo esto de Sora pero… Riku, ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Riku no diga nada?”… La pelirroja se quedó imaginando diferentes escenarios, cada uno peor que el anterior, de no haber sido porque estaba agotada por el trabajo del día no habría dormido nada. Al día siguiente, revisó su celular sin suerte. Corrió rápidamente a la cocina, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada o seguiría imaginando lo peor, se distrajo preparando el desayuno, luego desayunando y finalmente lavando los platos… Aún nada, fue hasta que estaba lavándose sus dientes que su teléfono empezó a sonar. Su conversación fue corta además de afortunada justo colgaba cuando su “madre” entraba a la cocina feliz de ver la comida preparada. La pelirroja rápidamente se disculpó, dijo que tenía planes con Riku y aprovechó su aturdimiento para salir corriendo antes que hiciera algún tipo de preguntas. – ¡Además preparó el desayuno! –La mujer no podría estar de mejor humor, en su mente, Kairi era un ángel. 

El desayuno tenía un delicioso aroma, Sora sabía que Kairi no era buena cocinera, así que sólo había una explicación posible, estaba hambriento… “Tendré que disculparme con Kairi después” pensó dando sus primeros bocados.

El día pasaba volando y aún no había señal de Kairi. Él había cumplido su palabra de enviarle un mensaje a Riku pero no hubo respuesta, Sora sabía que esto significaba que estaban ocupados. Sí, era extraño que ellos hicieran planes sin él, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba. Sora recordó, por ejemplo, cuando Riku le dijo a su madre que ya no tendría tiempo para seguir siendo su tutor, Kairi y él se reunieron después de eso, aún recordaba cuando la chica le explicó “tenía que estar segura que tan simple tenía que hacer las cosas para que lo entendieras” con una sonrisa, sabía que Kairi no lo decía en serio, por lo que en ese entonces el sólo había contestado un indignado “¡hey!”. Él no se consideraba un tonto, Riku siempre le enseñaba las cosas con facilidad, la razón por la que no aprendía las cosas en la escuela era sencillamente que sus profesores eran aburridos para él.

Sora se dejó caer sobre su cama, estaba agotado, no había descansado en un largo tiempo, aún faltaba la cena pero no tenía la energía para seguir despierto, “sólo será una siesta” se dijo, aunque él sabía que no era verdad, sabía que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Y así fue, la luz del nuevo día fue su despertador, ya no se sentía exhausto. 

Él no solía soñar cosas o al menos nunca las recordaba, sin embargo, hoy había tenido un sueño bastante extraño… En este era atacado por unas pequeñas figuras negras con ojos amarillos y su única defensa era una espada gigante… “¿Qué clase de arma es esa?” pensaba sentándose en la cama. Estaba somnoliento pero no quería dormir más, seguramente Kairi ya estaba en casa y realmente quería hablar con ella.

Él joven caminaba a la cocina, su madre tenía encendida la radio, “Mañana es el gran día, todas las preparaciones han llegado a su fin y el festival será oficialmente inaugurado este sábado a las...” el locutor era de esos que tenían la necesidad de gritar cada palabra, a Sora no le gustaba eso y aparentemente a su madre tampoco, cuando entró a la cocina vio que la mujer apagaba el aparato.

\- Buenos días mamá. –la saludó con ánimo, con esa sonrisa usual en su rostro.  
\- Buenos días dormilón –Dijo la mujer con cariño sirviéndole el desayuno, ella había tratado de despertarlo anoche para la cena sin éxito.  
\- Buenos días –la pelirroja entraba por la puerta, cubriendo un bostezo con su mano.  
\- Gracias –Dijo Sora sin pensarlo, la chica sólo le miró con una sonrisa.  
\- Ya podrás preparar el desayuno otro día –Dijo la chica antes de que la mujer sospechase a que se refería el castaño.  
El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, la mayor diferencia era que la mujer estaba de mejor humor que otros días, inconscientemente tarareaba o sonreía sin “razón” alguna.  
\- ¿Papá volverá mañana? –Preguntaba Sora mientras lavaba su plato, Kairi ya había lavado el suyo y estaba viendo la televisión en la sala.  
\- Sí –Su madre le sonrió.  
El padre de Sora era un comerciante, cuando Kairi y Sora eran unos niños el hombre trabajaba en la isla, pero ya hace años que empezó a trabajar en el extranjero, siempre llamaba cada semana sin falta, por desgracia el hombre sólo era capaz de volver a casa un par de semanas al año. Esta vez, sus vacaciones habían coincidido con el festival y su madre estaba en las nubes. Los adolescentes acordaron entre ellos que los dejarían solos durante la celebración, lo merecían.  
El chico decidió ayudar a su madre a lavar el resto de los platos. La chica pasó por la cocina justo cuando su amigo había terminado “vamos a dar un paseo” le dijo, Sora asintió con una sonrisa y pronto salieron de la casa despidiéndose de su madre.  
Ninguno de ellos dijo nada por un largo rato, la conversación inició cuando estaban a pocos metros de la playa.  
\- Entonces… ¿Qué planes tenías con Riku?  
\- Oh… Pues, ¿recuerdas que Naminé se mudaría este año? –Naminé había entrado a una diferente preparatoria pero Kairi seguía siendo muy cercana a ella, Sora la veía cada vez que la invitaba a casa. Kairi y Naminé parecían gemelas, la mayor diferencia entre ellas, era que una era rubia y la otra pelirroja.  
\- Lo recuerdo. –La joven les había dicho que su madre aceptó un trabajo muy importante en el extranjero y tendría que dejar la ciudad.  
\- Se supone que se mudarían hasta invierno pero… Los planes cambiaron, dejaron la isla anoche –Suspiró pesadamente, todo habia sido tan inesperado… Necesitó unos momentos para poder volver a hablar. –Bueno… Naminé estaba ayudando al padre de Riku… Ya sabes, para el festival… Como se iría necesitaban un remplazo y ella aseguró que yo era la mejor para eso… Riku sólo me explicó que haré.

Los chicos habían llegado ya a la playa, ambos se sentaron en la arena, dejando que el agua mojara la punta de sus pies. Kairi ya no usaba las vendas en su muñeca, finalmente se había curado, Sora recordaba que la herida se la había hecho jugando con Selphie y Naminé, las tres estaban jugando voleibol, Kairi recibió mal el balón por accidente, el castaño recordaba que su muñeca estaba bastante inflamada cuando la llegaron con el médico.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el gran secreto? –Los ojos azules de Sora brillaban con emoción y veía a la chica fijamente con una sonrisa.  
\- Buen intento pero lo sabrás mañana –La chica le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente.  
\- Oh vamos, me lo debes… Comí el desayuno que hiciste… –Sora había hecho un puchero como un niño pequeño.  
\- Oh cállate, mamá dijo que pediste otra porción –La chica le sacó la lengua.  
\- ¡Tenía hambre! –Se quejó el castaño pero pronto ambos empezaron a reír.  
Los chicos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sólo mirando los movimientos del agua. Las islas tenían tan hermosas playas, su agua tan cristalina te dejaba ver algún pez valiente que se atreviera a llegar a la orilla. Sora pudo ver un cangrejo esconderse de nuevo entre las rocas y sonrió inconscientemente.  
\- Sora hay algo que no me has dicho… ¿qué te preocupa?–Kairi fue la que rompió el hielo, la chica tenía una de las mejores intuiciones, siempre sabía si alguien le ocultaba algo… Sólo que no era que Sora quisiera ocultárselo, no sabía cómo iniciar.  
\- Verás… Ayer cuando estaba en casa de Riku, dije algo sin pensar… Prácticamente le dije “sólo quiero un celular para hablar contigo” –Sora susurró aquello último, inclinando su rostro para que su cabello le ayudase a esconder su vergüenza.  
\- Bueno, eso no era un secreto –La chica le miraba, pacientemente esperando el resto de la historia. Ella sabía que Sora necesitaba escuchar algo de su parte para animarse a seguir.  
\- Lo sé… Pero, me sentí tan avergonzado después de decirlo, además… ¡Riku actuaba extraño! –Kairi le sonrió al escucharlo pero esta vez no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decirle? “Aunque Riku crea que es muy discreto sus sentimientos hacia ti son tan obvios que hasta mamá lo sabe” No, no podía hacerlo, sólo podía esperar a que Sora se sintiera capaz de continuar…

Kairi recordó aquella conversación que había tenido con Selphie el otro día por el celular, ya era de noche y la chica se encontraba en la cama conversando con su amiga cuando ésta salió con una pregunta inesperada…

\- ¿Riku ya le dijo sus sentimientos a Sora? –La castaña era una chica enamorada del amor y su voz siempre sonaba llena de emoción cuando hablaban de algún tema relacionado.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? –Kairi fingió ignorancia.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Era un secreto?... Pero Riku es más obvio que su padre. –La chica había reído, era verdad. El padre de Riku era bastante serio pero su expresión siempre cambiaba si su esposa estaba presente. “Algo muy parecido a como Riku sólo pierde la calma con Sora” pensó Kairi sonriendo.  
\- ¿Cuántas personas lo saben? –Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.  
\- Umm… –Kairi no podía verla pero imaginaba como su amiga se llevaba su índice a sus labios pensativa. – ¿Contándome? … Creo que toda la isla.  
\- Excepto Sora –Dijo la pelirroja con una risilla.  
\- Excepto Sora –Repitió la castaña al otro lado de la línea sonriendo – Oh… Aunque tal vez Tidus tampoco lo sabe… Eso explicaría porque Sora sigue sin enterarse.  
\- Ninguno de los dos sabe guardar un secreto… –Pensó Kairi en voz alta escuchando otra risita en el teléfono.  
\- Dímelo a mí, aún recuerdo mi fiesta “sorpresa”.

Kairi casi olvidaba donde estaba por un segundo, la marea había subido un poco más y ahora sentía parte de sus muslos humedecidos. 

\- Es sólo que… Mi corazón late con fuerza si pienso en él y me mente se vuelve un desastre… –Sora se había tirado en la arena, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.  
\- ¿Por qué? –La chica preguntó con calma, aunque en realidad lo que deseaba decirle era un “Sora, ni tú puedes ser tan lento…”  
\- Yo… –Sus manos bajaban lentamente por su cara descansando ambas en su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza nuevamente, Sora cerró sus ojos unos instantes y entonces se dio cuenta, no era que no supiera que sentía, su mente no quería ponerle un nombre a esas emociones, ponérselo sólo las haría más reales. – Me gusta Riku… –Susurró tímidamente, sus ojos se posaron en la chica, mirándola fijamente… –Pero me asusta sentirme así. –Suspiro pesadamente, sentía que sus manos empezaban a temblar pero Kairi ya había puesto una de las suyas sobre estas y le sonrió cálidamente.  
\- Sólo sigue siendo tú mismo Sora… Así todo saldrá bien. –El castaño se había sentado nuevamente, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.  
\- Sí… Gracias Kairi –Su amiga tenía razón, no importaba que, los tres siempre estarían juntos. –Sólo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo… –La chica no había podido contener una risita y ahora Sora le veía con gran confusión. – ¿Qué?  
\- Nada es que… –“Riku ha estado viendo por tu bien tantos años y ¿sólo irás y derrumbaras todo su trabajo?” pensaba mientras su risa desaparecía poco a poco. –Eso es tan Sora.  
\- ¡Hey! –El castaño no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía ofendido pero creía que era la reacción adecuada en esos momentos. –Espera… No te ves sorprendida…  
\- No lo estoy –La chica se levantó, y ahora caminaba poco a poco dentro del mar, dejando que el agua llegase a poco más arriba de sus tobillos.–Desde hace algunos años me hice a la idea.  
\- ¿idea? –Sora había ladeado su cabeza con confusión.  
\- Sí, tú y Riku juntos –Kairi habia juntado las yemas de sus dedos índices, imitando el sonido de un beso con un tonito cantarín, esperaba verlo molesto pero había obtenido una mejor reacción. Sora le veía con la boca abierta, impactado, después su rostro empezó a colorearse de un color rosa que poco a poco se hacía un brillante color carmín. –Uh… Sora luces como un jitomate –Kairi le apuntaba con su diestra usando la zurda para ocultar su sonrisa.  
\- ¡AGH KAIRI! –Se quejó el menor con el ceño fruncido, pero la chica había aprovechado su posición para recoger algo de agua con sus manos y tirársela en el rostro.

La joven había salido corriendo con una risa traviesa y Sora salió detrás de ella pateando el agua para lanzársela. Cuando Kairi no pudo esquivarla más se giró para volver a lanzarle agua con sus manos, acción que Sora imitó hasta que ambos quedaron completamente empapados.  
No podían volver a casa en ese estado, así que caminaron por la playa algunos minutos, los suficientes para que al menos el agua dejara de escurrir por su cuerpo. Aún tenían la ropa húmeda pero ya era hora de la comida y ambos estaban hambrientos.

El camino de regreso fue en su mayor parte silencioso, sólo con algunas bromas ocasionales.  
Cuando llegaron a casa ambos notaron que algo estaba diferente… La puerta estaba abierta y su madre odiaba dejarla así, lo que significaba que... 

\- Ves lo mismo ¿qué yo? –Sora apuntaba animadamente la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
\- Pero dijo que llegaría mañana… –La chica cubría su sonrisa con ambas manos, no quería ilusionarse. –Pero entonces ambos vieron al hombre asomarse por la puerta, moviendo su mano en el aire para llamarles.  
\- ¡Sora!, ¡Kairi! –gritaba con una gran sonrisa. Los adolescentes voltearon a verse con emoción, ambos se sonrieron ampliamente y corrieron a la puerta abrazándolo con fuerza.  
\- ¡Papá! –Dijo Sora quitándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro con una de sus manos.  
\- Oh Sora, sigues siendo un llorón… –El hombre acariciaba la cabeza del castaño ayudándolo a calmarse.  
\- Volviste antes. –Dijo la chica sin separarse del mayor.  
\- Los extrañé mucho. –Su padre los abrazó con fuerza un largo rato.

Los adolescentes pasaron el resto del día siguiendo a su padre, escuchando sus historias del extranjero, viendo alguna película con él o simplemente contando como les iba en su escuela. Estaban tan felices de verlo de nuevo y además, no querían dejarlo solo, pero en la noche ambos tuvieron que hacerlo, de no hacerlo no podrían cumplir la promesa que se hicieron el uno al otro de dejar que sus padres pasaran el festival a solas.

Sora acababa de ponerse su pijama después de tomar un largo baño, estaba a punto de tirarse en la cama cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar, era un mensaje de Riku “¿Nos vemos mañana?” decía. Sora sonrió, le parecía un desperdició sólo contestar una palabra así que escribió un poco más. “Sí… Buenas noches” fue lo que le envió. Un nuevo mensaje llegó, “Buenas noches, Sora” el castaño le observó unos segundos antes de dejar su teléfono en el pequeño mueble de madera al lado de su cama, dejándose caer sobre la misma. “Mañana será un gran día” se dijo cerrando sus ojos.

El joven no había dormido tan bien en un largo tiempo, tal vez demasiado bien para su gusto, cuando despertó ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y el chico se arreglaba lo más rápido que podía. El festival había sido inaugurado mientras dormía… Pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Todo el mundo sabía que la ceremonia de apertura, sólo era un largo y aburrido discurso de parte del gobernador en turno, los pocos que la observaban eran personas que lo hacían por obligación o extranjeros que venían por primera vez. El verdadero problema para el adolescente era que su familia se reuniría con la de Riku a las once de la mañana y Sora era el único que quedaba en la casa, “¿Por qué Kairi no lo habría despertado?” pensó. No, la verdadera interrogante era por qué su madre no lo había levantado, la mujer tenía su carácter cuando se trataba de eventos especiales, “mamá debe estar exageradamente feliz para no haberme tirado de la cama” pensaba el castaño quien ya tecleaba en su celular para enviar un mensaje a Kairi justo antes de dejar la casa, procurando no olvidar nada. Segundos después llegó la respuesta “Mamá y papá ya tomaron su camino, Riku y yo te esperaremos en la plaza principal, apresúrate”.

Sora conocía la ciudad perfectamente, pero siempre que el festival iniciaba no parecía la misma. Aunque la celebración sólo duraba el fin de semana, todo el mundo venía al festival, incluso las personas que habitaban las zonas más lejanas y a veces uno que otro extranjero. En las calles circulaban fácilmente más del doble de personas que otros días, si bien era algo difícil caminar sin ser empujado o golpeado por alguien, el verdadero problema era en la noche, la cantidad siempre empeoraba en la noche, todo porque los eventos más llamativos y divertidos iniciaban a esas horas. 

La parte favorita del castaño eran los adornos. Las lámparas que siempre iluminaban la calle ahora tenían algo muy parecido al cable en los postes de luz, era un cable que pasaba de una linterna a otra, la única diferencia era que el cable tenía numerosos caracoles atravesados, había una gran variedad de tamaño, forma y color, era muy parecido a las pulseras que vendían en la playa. Sora sabía que en la noche los caracoles brillarían como pequeñas luces de navidad. 

Los puestos estaban por todas partes, este año las estructuras lucían casi idénticas a las conchas de los moluscos, algunas imitaban a las pequeñas conchas blancas, otros imitaban a los ásperos ostiones y otras más imitaban a ese tipo de almejas con bordes espinosos.

Por si eso fuera poco, los niños corrían por ahí con sus disfraces, había de todo, niñas con un vestido sencillos de un degradado de azul que terminaba en un color arena en la base, pequeños que habían usado cartón para simular unas aletas de los peces y cajas para hacer la cabeza. También había grupos de pequeños que decidieron hacer un disfraz en equipo, los animales más populares eran las largas anguilas, que a Sora le recordaban mucho o uno de esos dragones chinos de los que había leído en un libro, o enormes ballenas. Por otro lado, también había niños que usaban un enorme e inflado sombrero del que caían pedazos de tela desde la base hasta el suelo, el castaño nunca sabía con certeza de que se disfrazaban, podían ser pulpos o tal vez medusas, cualquiera fuera el caso, todos los niños se veían tan felices.

El joven siguió caminando con una sonrisa, el clima no podría estar mejor y ahora que tenía que pasar entre los puestos más concurridos, sólo así podría llegar a la plaza. Sora veía de reojo una gran variedad de productos, montañas de libros, perfumes cuyos coloridos cristales seguro eran más hermosos que su olor, relojes, joyería artesanal y muy rara vez algún pequeño puesto que vendía golosinas. La verdadera comida era vendida en la gran carpa de los pescadores, la zona más lejana de la ciudad, a lo largo de los años los ciudadanos se dieron cuenta que esa era la forma más efectiva de evitar tanta basura al final de la festividad.

Sora sintió un revoltijo en su estómago… “Ugh… Olvidé desayunar…” pensaba lastimeramente, vaya hora para acordarse, pero al menos ya había llegado a la plaza y sólo le faltaba encontrar a sus amigos. 

\- ¡SORA! –Kairi agitaba animadamente su mano en el aire. El castaño corrió rápidamente a su lado con una gran sonrisa.  
\- Llegas tarde. –Riku le había dado un golpecito en su cabeza a lo que Sora planeaba responder sarcásticamente pero al ver a su amigo olvidó que era lo que iba a decir, el mayor ya no tenía su largo cabello cubriéndole la cara, ya ni siquiera era su “largo” cabello. El mayor se había cortado el cabello, ahora estaba un poco más abajo que su barbilla y su flequillo ya no cubría su rostro.  
\- Riku tu cabello… Se parece al corte que usabas cuando éramos niños. –Dijo señalándolo.  
\- ¡Mamá dijo lo mismo!–Kairi agregó. “Bueno… Lloró lo mismo” pensaba la chica recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana. 

Kairi había intentado despertar a Sora pero ella misma ya iba tarde, así que se rindió más fácilmente que otros días. A duras penas lograron llegar a tiempo al punto de reunión. Fue cuando Riku saludo a los padres de sus amigos que el drama comenzó. La mujer no pudo responder apropiadamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… “Y-ya eres todo un adulto” dijo seguida por un largo llanto y estuvo inconsolable casi media hora.  
“Así que de ahí saco lo sensible Sora…” fue lo Riku dijo cuando finalmente se habían separado de sus padres.

\- Fue incómodo. –el mayor suspiró con pesar, el recordarlo le estresaba, especialmente porque hubo un punto la mujer se le había aferrado como Koala…

Sora tenía su mente en otro lugar, siempre había tenido una secreta fascinación por el cabello de su amigo pero ver sus ojos sin esa cascada plateada después de tanto tiempo, sólo le hizo darse cuenta que también le gustaban sus ojos...  
Los ojos de Riku eran especiales, su color era muy peculiar, la mayor parte del tiempo parecían ser cian pero las diferentes luces ya fueran artificiales o naturales los hacían cambiar de tonalidad… A veces se veían azules otras se veían verdes. 

\- Ya que estas aquí ¿qué te gustaría hacer primero? –Kairi le preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de cambiar el tema antes de que Riku volviese a estresarse.  
\- Umm… bueno… –Sora se había tocado el estómago, tenía mucha hambre pero no era justo para sus amigos retrasar la diversión sólo porque olvidó desayunar.  
\- Vamos a saludar a papá… –Riku añadió rápidamente, tanto él como Kairi entendieron que pensaba el castaño, Sora era más claro que el agua.  
\- Es verdad. –Agregó Kairi dándole un golpecito a Sora en el hombro siendo la primera en caminar hacia la zona de la carpa. –Estuvimos trabajando duro para ayudarlos, lo justo sería ver nuestro producto terminado. –La chica dijo cubriendo que en realidad lo hacían por el bien de Sora, ellos aún podían soportar unas dos horas más sin comer.

La carpa se veía tan vacía como en años anteriores, normalmente casi nadie iba a comer hasta el atardecer, después de que la mayoría de los eventos infantiles terminaban, siendo la mayoría de los clientes familias cansadas.  
Cuando los chicos llegaron a la “puerta” vieron que ahora estaba custodiada por un par de pescadores, unos viejos amigos del padre de Riku. Gracias a eso ellos le explicaban que era para poder asegurarse que la luz del día no entrase a la carpa sólo porque alguien olvidó cerrarla al entrar. El puesto en realidad no estaba planeado, pero los señores le explicaban que estaban teniendo mucho ese problema y ahora tomaban turnos para cuidar la entrada. En cualquier caso, los habían dejado entrar al poco tiempo.

Fue entonces que los tres veían el fruto de tanto trabajo, Sora que era el único no tenía idea que los esperaba debajo era el que tuvo la mejor reacción, sus ojos se paseaban por el techo, todo brillaba de manera tan preciosa. Pero las luces se movían de forma extraña, casi como “¿agua?”, era un paisaje que nunca había visto antes.

\- Bioluminiscencia… –Empezó Riku, el castaño llevó entonces su mirada al mayor, no muy seguro de que era lo que acababa de decir… –¿Recuerdas como algunos animales marinos brillan? Como las medusas por ejemplo… –El joven espero a que Sora asintiera antes de continuar su explicación – Bueno, la bioluminiscencia es eso, es lo que les deja crear su propia luz y hay algunas zonas en el mar que llegan a lucir como lo que hicieron en la lona...–Fue la explicación más sencilla que le pudo dar, además no tenía caso entrar en detalles, el lugar era maravilloso para cualquiera que lo viese, sin importar si entendía o no que era. –Wakka fue el de la idea.  
\- ¡Es hermoso!, ¡también hay luces en el suelo! –Sora corría ágilmente entre las personas mientras observaba con gran alegría todo el lugar, ahora todo cobraba sentido. La razón de que los puestos eran coloreados de un color negro con toques azules, porque estaban haciendo pequeños huecos en el suelo y porque los dejaron libres dos días antes del festival sin importar que aún si faltaban varias cosas por hacer.  
\- No creo que se quede quieto pronto… –Susurró la joven cuidando que Sora no la escuchase, “como si eso fuera posible” pensó mientras lo veía corriendo por toda la carpa.  
\- No lo hará –Suspiró el mayor frotándose la nuca. “¿Debería ir por él?” pensó unos instantes viendo como poco a poco el chico se alejaba de ellos.  
\- Será mejor que vaya pidiendo la comida –Kairi esperó a que Riku asintiera antes de caminar hasta uno de los puestos.  
\- ¿Te gusta? –El mayor ya estaba caminando detrás suyo, tratando de seguir su paso, Sora seguía moviéndose de un lugar a otro, a Riku no le gustaba llamar la atención, por suerte con el paisaje de la carpa era tan buena distracción que nadie le prestaba atención al adolescente que estaba muy emocionado para su edad.  
\- ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! –el chico volteó a verlo con una amplia sonrisa, pero su sonrisa desapareció con rapidez.  
\- ¿Sora? –El peliplata le veía confundido, “¿por qué se habría calmado de la nada?”… Sin embargo, Sora nuevamente sentía su corazón acelerarse, la luz daba un efecto especial en Riku, su cabello tenía un brillaba de forma diferente y además el menor juraría que sus ojos lucían de exactamente el mismo color que las luces que adornaban el lugar.  
\- Umm… Vamos a buscar una mesa… –Sora mantenía ahora la cabeza algo inclinada, tratando de ocultar su ligero sonrojo.

La zona para comer estaba llena de mesas oscuras por doquier y la mayoría estaban libres. En el fondo había un gran escenario, que parecían las fauces de un tiburón, las luces de esa zona estaban apagadas, los eventos de ese escenario eran en la noche.

\- Los grupos que se presenten tendrán mucho problema en ganar la atención de las personas... –Sora estaba sentándose en una mesa pequeña, sólo tenía tres sillas así que era perfecta para ellos.  
\- No creo que pienses lo mismo cuando los veas. –El mayor le miró con una sonrisa, “¿Cuántos secretos nos estuviste escondiendo?” pensaba el castaño. –Sora, iré a ayudar a Kairi, quédate aquí… –El castaño estuvo a punto de protestar, sin embargo, vio cuantas personas aparecían de la nada. Seguro el rumor sobre la zona ya se había extendido lo suficiente para atraer a muchos curiosos, pronto sólo habría más y más gente, perderían su lugar si se levantaba.  
\- Bien, no tarden mucho.

Riku no tardó mucho en desaparecer de su vista. Sora suspiró volviendo a mirar el techo, las luces se movían de una manera tan relajante. Las calles, la plaza y esta carpa… Toda la ciudad era un hermoso océano. “Realmente lograron hacerlo mejor que el año anterior…” pensaba el chico con una sonrisa tonta, el día apenas iniciaba, aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y eventos a los cuales asistir, las cosas sólo podían mejorar.

Kairi y Riku por otra parte tenían un gran trabajo que cumplir, ya habían conseguido la comida, sin embargo, la cantidad de personas les obligaba a caminar con lentitud, si iban sólo un poco más rápido chocarían contra alguien y se les caería todo.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? –Preguntó el mayor, él iba delante de la chica, aprovechando su tamaño para proteger a la chica y las bebidas que cargaba.  
\- Ya podré ponerme nerviosa mañana –La menor iba detrás suyo, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.  
\- Lo harás bien –Cuando él te decía un comentario como ese lo que realmente quería decir era un “tienes talento y no hay manera de que te salga mal”.  
\- Gracias –Finalmente habían llegado a una zona sin tantas personas, cerca de donde estaban las mesas, no tardarían para llegar con su amigo. –Parece que a Sora le gusta tu nuevo corte.  
\- ¿A qué viene eso?  
\- A que aún no me agradeces por conseguirte una cita para cortarlo. –Dijo jugando caminando ahora a su lado, ya no había peligro de que tropezaran contra otra persona y perdieran su comida.  
\- No habría tenido que cortarlo si no lo hubieras pedido como condición para ayudarnos… –Aunque no era como si fuera un fanático del cabello largo, sólo no se lo había cortado por que no había tenido tiempo y ahora que ya tenía más tiempo libre, estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarlo así que se le había olvidado hacerlo.  
\- De nada. –La chica soltó una pequeña risa infantil y Riku sólo sonrío un poco.  
\- A veces olvido que sigues siendo una niña.  
\- Y yo que se supone que ya eres “todo un adulto” –La pelirroja imitaba el tono de su madre, a lo que un mohín apareció en el rostro del mayor. La joven volvió a reír y Riku sólo le dio un empujón cariñoso en el hombro.

Los dos finalmente llegaron a la mesa donde el joven estaba sentado, Sora trataba de no mostrarse impaciente pero en cuanto vio como los chicos bajaban las bandejas de comida sus ojos brillaban con emoción. En los platos estaba servido arroz blanco, camarones empanizados y una empanada de atún, el agua por otra parte, era jugo de naranja.

Sora esperó a que sus amigos se sentaran para empezar a comer de su plato, la comida era deliciosa, como era de esperarse. Nadie cocinaba mejor el pescado que quien sabia como conseguirlo, al menos así era en su ciudad. 

\- ¿Cómo pueden cocinar aquí? –preguntó Kairi, el lugar debería sentirse como un horno por culpa de la estructura, pero era bastante fresco y agradable. ¿y qué pasaba con todos los gases?  
\- No lo sé, Wakka dijo algo de que un tal “Ienzo” había hecho los “órganos” para no tener problemas… Wakka dijo no entendía cómo trabajaba, pero lo importante es que funcionaba. –Riku ya había terminado su comida y ahora sólo daba sorbos ocasionales a su jugo.  
\- Deberíamos decir que es magia si alguien nos pregunta –Sugirió Sora con una sonrisa infantil.  
\- Creo que eso sólo funcionaría si tú lo dices –Kairi dijo con un rostro muy serio.  
\- Concuerdo. –Dijo Riku con el mismo tono.

Sora le sacó la lengua a ambos y los tres rieron. Unos minutos después los chicos habían terminado de comer y salían la carpa, había tantas cosas que podían hacer. El castaño estaba nuevamente emocionado, quería hacer tantas cosas, así que con una gran sonrisa en sus labios tomó la muñeca de Kairi y con su mano libre tomó la de Riku. Caminando con ellos hacía los puestos de la plaza…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una amiga me dijo que mis capítulos eran muy cortos. Así que le pregunté "¿Prefieres un capítulo corto que salga rápido o un capítulo largo que me tome más tiempo?" Eligió el largo. (Es la misma persona que se rehusaba a leer un oneshot de 20 páginas y una de las muchas razones por la que separé la historia en varios capítulos...) Nunca la entenderé pero bueno... Este capítulo es más largo que los otros :D! 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, Sora es un pequeño desastre esta vez (lo siento).
> 
> También quería avisarles que no falta mucho para llegar al final de esta historia, mis cálculos aproximados dicen que serán seis capítulos PERO este fic hace lo que se le da la gana (Este capítulo, por ejemplo, ya lo tenía terminado y al día siguiente cuando lo revisaba prácticamente me dijo “Hey mírame, ya no me veo tan bien como lo hacía anoche ¿verdad? corrígeme corrígeme corrígeme ” Así que eliminé más de la mitad del capítulo y empecé de nuevo… No me arrepiento). Aunque espero que mis cálculos no estén equivocados. (Si llega a superar los 20 capítulos alguno recuérdeme que debo leer esta nota y reírme de mi yo del pasado).
> 
> Por otro lado, Feliz cumpleaños a mí :'3! -les lanza confeti con cariño(?)-


End file.
